The invention relates to a method for operating a steering system and to a computer program with programming means for carrying out such a method.
A generic method is known from DE 197 51 125 A1. For this method, the steering movements, applied by the driver by means of a steering wheel, are superimposed on the motor angle by steering wheel angles, determined by a sensor, by means of a superimposed gear mechanism with the movements of the servo drive. The thus resulting superimposed movement is passed on over the steering gear or the steering linkage to the steerable wheels for adjusting the steering angle. For this purpose, the servo drive is designed as an electric motor. The principle of functioning or the useful applications of such a power steering system consist especially therein that the steering can be carried out indirectly by the gear ratio of the superimposed gear mechanism and, with that, slight steering wheel moments can be attained. As a result, very large steering wheel angles are avoided in that suitable motor angles are superimposed, so that the necessary output angles can be adjusted with steering wheel angles of the usual magnitude. The motor angle or its nominal value, required for steering support, is determined from the steering wheel angle. Moreover, the motor angle may also depend on the signals, which represent the vehicle movements, detected by sensors and/or other vehicle systems, such as an electronic stability program (ESP). This takes place by means of a control device, on which the programs, required for determining the necessary motor angles or for the control of the useful applications can be carried out.